Every Town Needs A Scapegoat
by Valentina LaFontaine
Summary: Tensions between the Mayans and the Sons have increased, and after Tig's daughter starts dating one of them it nearly destroys Charming.


_Yep it's a story about Tig's daughter. Hope you enjoy. It's going to be a short story. I'm suffering from writers block from Apples and Oranges. _

_Enjoy_

_-Val_

* * *

Fawn knew there was going to be a turf war as soon as her father pulled the trigger and teh bullet went through Emilio's skull. They would excecute him at at dusk in front of the Mayans themselves to show that the death of a fellow Son would not be taken lightly. Fawn tried to talk to Gemma into convincing Clay to have mercy, however as she figured Gemma was on their side to the fullest which left Fawn to cry in the arms of her grandmother. Charlotte stroked her granddaughters hair. "I'm so sorry baby." She said.

"What can I do?" she cried. Her breath shaky and short as the images of Emilio's death flashed in front of her. She struggled to breath and coughed hard trying to let oxygen get it her lungs. She had known the Mayan for only a few weeks but she felt such a strong connection with him. He was unlike the other Sons in Charming. That made him dangerous in the eyes of her father.

"I don't know baby." Charlotte said stroking her hair and giving her a kiss on the head. "They have a choice like you do. You can choose to just hope for the best or do something about it."

"I already tried talking to Daddy, but he wouldn't listen." She sniffed and felt another wave of tears start to fall from her face. She did everything she could do, what more could she do?

Charlotte exhaled through her nose. She had lived with the Natives for so long that her advice couldn't be met with the powerful force of guns, knives and fist of the Sons of Anarchy and the Mayans. Several charters of both sides came to Charming to obey the call of war. The Sons had more charters which meant more troops. It was going to be bloody on both sides. Fawn hated feeling so helpless in a crazy world and she especially didn't want it to cost Emilio's life.

"This is all my fault. I should've taken Gemma's advice and left him alone. I know he didn't do it. I know it. "

"There's nothing you can do about it now baby. The past is just what it is. But you can change the future."

Fawn stood up from her dads bed and wiped her tears with her sleeve. "I'm going to take a walk." she said. "I can't stand being here anymore."

"Be careful baby. You always have a choice. Remember that." Charlotte replied giving her one last kiss on her salty cheek.

Fawn nodded and walked out of the room. It wasn't as empty as she hoped. The room was stuffed with old ladies, and sweet butts. She ignored their concerned stares as she felt their eyes on her. She knew they partially blamed her for the possible loss of their fuck buddies or husbands. However she knew they pitied her in the same aspect. She was like her father, she dispised pity.

She rushed out of the clubhouse and looked at the sun. The colors of yellow, orange and red swirled together like hell fire. It was slowly going down into the horizon. She tried her best to think of something she could do to stop it but nothing came to mind. She knew she had a choice and she didn't know what she had to do but she had to at least give it a shot. The place of excecution was going to take place deep into town. Fawn stared at the ground and took a deep breath. Before she could even think of what she could do next, she took off running. A couple of the Sons from the Oregon charter yelled at her, saying she couldn't go far but she didn't listen. She kept running as fast as she could to the inner part of town. She had never ran like this before and she hoped she wasn't too late.

She prayed to God that it wasn't too late. She prayed that her feet would fly her to her destination. She prayed that she would be brave in what she needed to do. Her heart was beating and her breath were short. Her fist were balled keeping her from giving up no matter the pain felt in her stomach and legs. The wind was moving through her brown locks giving her reassurance. She dodged cars, people and animals not stopping for one minute. She knew she was getting close to her destination when she heard the roar of motorcycles and the sounds of people yelling at the top of their lungs.

_Demons!_

_Devils!_

_Spics!_

_Crackers!_

_Wet backs!_

_White trash!_

_Kill them! _

She saw Emilio being led to the front of the SAMCRO wall of soldiers. He was between the Mayans and the Sons. He looked brave, his light brown hair flying in the wind. He looked into the eyes of Alvarez who was horrified as Tig raised the gun to the back of Emilio's head. "Please..." Fawn said under her breath as she saw the barrel of the gun. She pushed through the crowd and before her father squeezed the trigger she pushed the hand holding the gun down. "NO!" she said, hearing a loud bang, that rang through the once loud crowd. Now it was dead silent as a peaceful night.


End file.
